


I Don't Know

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hush, Rupert thinks about his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first-line-last-line challenge at Giles Shorts

But she didn't want to stay. She'd said “I don't know” instead of “I'm leaving” but it came down to the same thing. His world was too frightening for her. 

When they'd first met, Olivia had been protected by her youth. A young teen hanging at the edge of Ripper's debauched crowd, she'd called magic a bourgeois game, a rebellious phase that he'd soon get over.

And now she was protected by cowardice. No, that wasn't fair. His world was damned dangerous. Look at what had happened to Jenny. Rupert drowned his Scotch and repressed the urge to shatter the glass. Violence wouldn't bring either woman back. Jenny had been a fool to stay. Olivia was many things, but she'd never been a fool.


End file.
